User talk:Demakhis
Archive I made an Archive box fo ya. If ya need any help with it just tell me or delete it if you like. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 03:09, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Siege of Serenity Yea it is a rp. Just come in and fill out the places as you probably usually do and your done. Twilightstorm 01:44, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Sure why not idc if they are with or against the empire. But who ever is with the UNSC will have ahard time trying to get onto the planet. Twilightstorm 22:10, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Requesting to join Project: Kingdom of Broken Hearts Since Spartan G-23 will never answer me back, I would like to request to join the Artic IV Campaign. If accepted, Team Alpha will join the battle quickly. I will need to know a few things though: What I can and can't do, and what year this campaign takes place in. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:25, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Understood, sir. My troops will enter the battle as soon as I know the story. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:19, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I'll join but let me choose which characters of mine will join. Gary 03:08, 24 August 2007 (UTC) alright I'm only choosing characters SPARTAN-G089 SPARTAN-078 Linnea Gary 21:14, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I might... I might join, but I'll have to read the story first. I got an idea for your Sparta project article, BTW. You could change the name to the ATHENIAN Project. You see, the Athenians were the greatest philosophers and scientists of their time, were Greek, and rivals of the Spartans (if he defected, he would be against SPARTANS). How do ya like the idea? Cheers, Jolly W. Roberts Where do I put my characters and such... ...on the Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts page? I will be adding my forces soon and I need to know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:53, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Already done. My forces are at the bottom of the UNSC section, under Battlegroup Alamo. I also have one part of the story written up, under section 62. Go check 'em out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:09, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Siege of Serenity =D mikey beat you to it join up if ya want! Duskstorm 14:33, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Kjell: Check you First Class ASAP. P.S. I just got back from the Dominican. P.S.S. I am getting GRAW 2 today or tomorrow and then I will show those damn terrorists what it means to be shot so many times that nobody can gain the identity of the body:P --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 21:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Ask him then. Please. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 22:27, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Got GRAW 2 hehe. I got GRAW 2. Wanna come over some time and play it? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 12:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Virgo Hey, are the pilots of the Virgo project using Pilot Interface Mk.3? Communicating telepathicly and thinking about multiple things at one time sound suspicously close. Also, if they are, make note that twelve of them are used by the 112th Naval Squadron, and one by Iota Nineteen. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok got it, but also, mine does need to be implanted into the brain. When was yours created? Pherhaps we could cross fiction and make it a successor of precursor. Who knows? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, I have one thing that made me good at space combat...reading Star Wars Rogue Squadrons novels. No joke. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 lol. Funny hat! Hehehehehe!! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 14:51, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll join the CAF Sorry I took so long to notice it was on my talk page, I got wrapped up in other projects, but yeah, I'll join. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, now I'll be gone for the rest of the night. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:59, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Re: Flood question Sure you can use a new type of flood. But I would like to know what type it is. And remember that this planet also has a native species, the Bujkowe, and tons and tons of wildlife. Oh, and disregard my "I'm gone for the night" statement. I'll be here for a while. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:32, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Coming Over Kjell, my mom says that you can come over on Friday at any time you would like. I am busy tomorrow apparently so you can't come over that day. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 00:50, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Very interesting. I like the idea. But I'll have to talk more tomorrow, because I have to get off. See ya. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yes ya can. PS You'll love GRAW 2 multi-player. All of your fave guns in use, the smell of explosives, hundreds of Mexican rebels trying to kill you. It's a lotta fun! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 02:26, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Where to put cruiser Since you have ships in groups for KBH but Eagle came from a distress call should I put eagle in a group of its own or part of a existng group? SPARTAN-089 04:04, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks SPARTAN-089 05:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes invite I will join, ty for the invite. Stryker. mmhmm --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 14:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Flood stuff Wait, wait, wait! I like the idea, but I didn't see the bit about Darkmind. I already have a Flood commander planned. I like the Flood forms, but I have a commander I want to use. His name is Doommind, and he dwells in the center of the planet. Now I don't mind if Darkmind and his hive crash land on the planet, but Doommind is the primary commander. How about that idea? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, I changed up the force composition. Doommind and Darkmind will work together, but Doommind is larger and smarter, which qualifies him as in charge. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yes you can make Iota 13. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:00, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:11, 30 August 2007 (UTC) OK, I got it. Darkmind and the hive of Utter Darkness crash landed on the planet, took over some of the wildlife and freed the Ceres hive. How's that? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:25, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Glad you think it's good. The fanon's starting to come along. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:32, 31 August 2007 (UTC) A very small amount of flood broke out and destroyed the UNSC outpost. If you want, the Utter Darkness can already land and maybe they could free the others. But there is no major Flood threat.... yet.... -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:09, 31 August 2007 (UTC) You do understand that the Master Sergeant and pretty much all other UNSC forces are at the bottom of a giant hole right? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:15, 31 August 2007 (UTC) If you meant that Omega Stealth Squad met my guys, then their name is Team Alpha, not Alpha Squad. Otherwise, very interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know that Omega Stealth Squad is human. and i will join your project! Ill just find out a way to work it into my fanon... AJ 03:48, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Well I'm not completely sure of the time, but it is sometime after the events of Halo 2, after the destruction of High Charity. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:41, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Durban War Sounds like a good idea. Only if you or anyone else uses my fanon they need to tell me the names of articles with my stuff. 7th Destiny 04:20, 5 September 2007 (UTC) RE I guess i have my stuff mixed up, oh well, I bet no else will notice, also, remember, my character can't die! =D, PS, why the heck are those guys speaking German? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 02:10, 6 September 2007 (UTC) KoBH Lupin Question Am I allowed to kill the Lupin that are attacking Jace? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 KOBH question Sure, you can talk to her, P.S., wtf with the "every girl wants my body" message!? =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:20, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Which one am I not allowed to kill? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 RE: Kinoshi I read that Kinoshi's suit is made of 500 pounds of titanium...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Yes........-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:50, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Fullmetal Fanon, are you talking about what I think your talking about? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Great Uprising I'll put ya in next episode.... I need to take that sign down, it's getting far into the ep. Anyway, you'll be in next ep., no worries. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 18:02, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Requesting like to join Project: Kingdom of Broken Hearts I would like to request to join the Artic IV Campaign. About KOBH .......................................... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:53, 11 September 2007 (UTC) P.S., the UNSC Base is "full" of Marines and vehicles! Kinoshi setting foot in their would be like setting foot into a room of 8 Hunters with a baseball bat to defend yourself! =D Yeah, but my main point is: You shot my character! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:58, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Very well then, just remember, Riza will get some payback! =D, and another thing for future posts, she's one of the calm, patient types of soldiers, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:03, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Skin for KOBH I'm thinking of making a skin for KOBH that would look something like this: What do ya think? Should we use it? PS You have 1 hour to reply then I'm gonna do it anyways:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:08, 15 September 2007 (UTC) KOH INVITE PLZ --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:25, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Can i join plz? Koh? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:25, 15 September 2007 (UTC) About KOBH... Do you mind if I send Team Alpha down with your forces? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:46, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Ok sure. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:17, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the misunderstanding. I didn't know that the abyss forms were so powerful. I'll fix it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:06, 16 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I didn't understand how big they were. I'll keep it in mind. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:10, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Question about the Artic IV Alliance.... I remember reading that one was invulnerable to the Flood, but I can't find which one it was. Can you please tell me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:49, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I figured it out and forgot to mention it. Thanks anyway. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) I'm going to have my UNSC forces call the Lupin's "Werewolves", OK? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:15, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: KOBH question... Did the taskforce finish its' mission down the elevator? Because Spartan-091 is calling an evacuation of the planet and some of my characters are on that elevator and THEY CAN'T DIE. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:51, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I'm sure you do have a plan. Just we need to make sure they get out alive. I just needed to know so that I didn't say they were on the surface when they weren't. But I would also like to ask for your assistance in helping me with a Halo RTS I'm creating. I was inspired by Spartan G-23 and UNSC AI's Halo: UNSC at War, so I thought I'd make my own. I'm going to feature all the forces I can muster and I want the Dark Flood to be part of it. They will be with the rest of the Flood, specialized and more powerful units. But I need more information on the various Dark Flood forms. You don't have to help if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it greatly. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:12, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I'll make a post in KOBH very soon. Any forces you want to add to it are yours to add, as the whole point was to make a gigantic Halo RTS. Here's a link to it Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds. My post will be up soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:26, 24 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I've made a post. Take care of my people down there, you hear. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:41, 25 September 2007 (UTC) yeah you can sorry im busy playing halo 3 for the week lol SPARTAN-089 01:33, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Guess who Guess who just got a house in Rosedale and is moving in on November 15th? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:23, 26 September 2007 (UTC) spartan tag im wondering what spartan tags are leftchewie 18:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) FMA Fanon reply As it turns out Wikia staff said that since the FMA wiki is not very popular you cannot make a FMA Fanon (see here) but they say we are allowed to make a fanon section on the FMA wiki or something so go here. PS. Relay this message to 077. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:43, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Any ideas how to make this Fanon section? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:05, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Can you point me to other forces that I could add to Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Kjell, you wouldn't happen to have Age of Empires III on PC would you? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:40, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Could I borrow it then? PS. Shaddup about a party cause you know I couldn't go.:'( --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 13:02, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Please check your First Class. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 17:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Help Hey, I am having trouble with question #7 of the velocity lab and am wondering if you could help me. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yes I am. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:45, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Fine, I'll ask someone else then. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) INV Biosuits... Hey, that's weird. I hadn't even seen or heard anything about your Biosuits, yet they're remarkably similar. For mine, it was inspired by one of the bosses from Star Fox Assault (the dog general in the giant robot) and the machines that the humans used in Matrix Revolutions. The pilot is completely enclosed inside of a small cockpit in the chest of the suit, and they control it through a series of buttons and levers (nothing too complicated though). Still, I find it strange that I thought up something like that without seeing your page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Err...I have a problem with Age of Empires III. It only works on Windows XP and I have Windows 2000 so could I please trade it back for Empire at War? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:33, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Re Sure. I'd like to join. Freelancer"SquakBox" 18:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Wanna help me make an article on SW fanon? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:21, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. I will give you the details tomorrow cause I am just about to go to bed. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:17, 13 October 2007 (UTC) We shall create a vehicle together and it shall be called the Self-Propelled Artillery Transport. I already have the pics and info. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:25, 13 October 2007 (UTC) RE Alright. It's easier said than done dude. Where do I put it. You're going to have to show me. Freelancer"SquakBox" 21:24, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Regarding the KOBH and your charcter Athenian-000 I just realised that your character was also an ONI project, and was wondering if at some point in the RP i could attempt to tie your charcters story up with that of my Test Subject XIV, don't worry, if u give permission no life changing events will occur to ure character without further permission, and it probably won't occur for a while. Justanothergrunt 21:56, 13 October 2007 (UTC) cool thanks heaps, tell em if wat i do with him seems out of character, i won't make the post including him for a while though... and by make fire, do u meen he can kinda shoot balls of flame/ liquid flame?Justanothergrunt 05:01, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Arctic IV Alliance Question Any possibility that there might be any sort of split, similar to the Covenant Civil War. Because, I'm trying to think of what happens to the members of Team Alpha that went down the crack and I was thinking they could meet up with some renegade forces from the Arctic IV Alliance. I already asked Spartan G-23 and he didn't know anything. So what's the answer? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:30, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Precursors I'm not if anyone does, but this guy introduced them into the story. Check with him before you do anything. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Go Ahead! AJ 01:48, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I think i got an allright idea for wat the Athenian character might b on the planet for, but am unsure if i can use this.... He wants to attain perfection, now does that seem out of character, himwanting to be immortal, and more powerful, ect? If its ok can i add that into my ministory-arc surrounding my character in KOBHUser:justanothergrunt OK, I'll see what I can whip up. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:13, 15 October 2007 (UTC) RE I posted. I hope it's acceptable. Freelancer"SquakBox" 15:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) BFA Of course you can join. Kebath 'Holoree 04:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ATHENIAN-000 has been introduced into WEA. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC)